


La sangre detrás de Vongola

by Fericii



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericii/pseuds/Fericii
Summary: Todas las familias tienen secretos y Vongola no es la excepción. Esta cerca el cumpleaños 16 de Tsuna y cosas extrañas van a ocurrir. Cuando la sangre llama y no puedes ignorarla.
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola amiguitos esta es la primera historia que hice para ustedes.  
> Espero la disfruten.

“La sangre llama y no hay manera de ignorarla”

Era un día normal en Namimori y el Décimo Vongola todavía no despertaba de su sueño. Su tutor, un bebé que a simple vista parecía inofensivo para las personas que no lo conocían, ya tenía en su mano una pistola apuntando hacia la cabeza de su alumno.

-Despierta Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn justo antes de que disparar y la bala rosara una parte de la cara del muchacho, lo cual provoco que se levantara tan rápido que se callera a un lado de su cama de cabeza.

-Hiiii...., Reborn eso es peligroso, además ¿por qué tan temprano?, hoy no hay clases- Tsuna se estaba sobando la cabeza, le dolia más de lo normal, seguramente le saldría un chichón.

-He recibido una carta del noveno, en una semana será tu cumpleaños número 16 y quiere verte antes- respondió Reborn sin ningún otro gesto, ignorando que su tutorado seguía en el suelo.

-Es cierto, pero ¿Por qué quiere verme? - Tsuna se levantó y se estiro, el ex-arcobaleno solo se subió al escritorio que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de su alumno, dirigiendo su vista a la ventana.

-Tsuna, no sé qué sea lo que noveno te quiera decir, pero dijo que no podía dejarte ir a otro lado fuera de la casa, hasta que llegara- oculto su rostro con la sombra de su sombrero.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?!- grito el castaño, de repente otro disparo roso otro lado de su cara.

-Tsuna, será mejor que te apures para desayunar- contesto Reborn mientras se bajaba del escritorio y se iba a la cocina, donde Nana ya tendría un banquete para desayunar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a su alumno llena de intriga.

El castaño se quedó pensando, esto era algo serio, su tutor nunca lo había llamado por su nombre, sin decirle Dame, y esto sería algo que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que llegase su abuelo y le resolviera sus dudas.

Reborn estaba preocupado, no tenía una súper intuición como todos los jefes de la familia Vongola, pero hacia un par de días veía un comportamiento extraño en el cielo, y las ordenes que había recibido de Timoteo no lo calmaban para nada. 

En el desayuno estaban Lambo e I-pin jugando con Füta, Bianchi estaba experimentando con nuevos métodos para hacer que la comida se volviera venenosa y Reborn que solo estaba comiendo unos fideos. Al poco tiempo llego el cielo, ya bañado y vestido, se sentó en la mesa para empezar a desayunar lo que Nana le estaba sirviendo cuando Reborn empezó a hablar.

-Mamá, llegaron estos boletos para ir 2 semanas de vacaciones en un crucero, para ti, Bianchi y los niños, pero se van a tener que ir hoy- había anunciado el bebé a la vez que tendía los boletos y folletos del viaje.

-Ohh, un viaje que divertido suena, tengo que ir a preparar todo, niños vengan a ayudarme- Nana se había ido de la habitación seguida por los niños, dejando solos a Tsuna y Bianchi con Reborn.

-Mi amado, siempre procurando que nos divirtamos, ¿Por qué tu no vienes también y te relajas con nosotros? - Bianchi lo estaba abrasando de manera muy efusiva. 

-Por qué no vas a ayudar a Mamá, Bianchi- Reborn se había zafando del abraso y cayendo en el asiento donde había permanecido casi todo el desayuno.  
Bianchi se levantó y se retiró, pero no sin antes pensar que algo muy grande iba a ocurrir.

\- ¿Qué estas planeando Reborn? ¿Qué es tan importante como para sacar a Nana san de la casa? - pensó mientras subía las escaleras.

Tsuna tenía mucha curiosidad en saber que era lo que su abuelito Timoteo quería y que era tan importante para dejar a todos los demás afuera, porque, él no era tan tonto. 

Sabía que Reborn había hecho eso, sacar a mamá de la casa, porque algo más grande iba a ocurrir, pero la pregunta aquí era ¿Qué otra cosa más grande que enfrentarse a Vindice puede pasar?, acaso sería otra vez la sucesión, convertirse oficialmente en el 10 capo de la familia más grande y poderosa del mundo. O tendría otra misión mucho más importante que realizar por órdenes del noveno.

Cualquier cosa, estaba seguro que no sería sencillo y al contrario sería muy peligroso, por el simple hecho de que el ex-arcobaleno del sol no sabía de qué se trataba tampoco.


	2. Capítulo 2

“Vivo en un laberinto entre sombras en donde solo busco la paz de mi soledad”

Había muchas dudas alrededor de lo que iba a ocurrir, él ex-arcobaleno estaba frustrado por que no sabía que era realmente lo que iba a suceder con su tutorado. La carta que Timoteo le mandase era tan clara como enigmática.

"Reborn:  
Pronto será el cumpleaños 16 de mi querido nieto Tsunayoshi, cosas extrañas le empezaran a suceder, la sangre Vongola está apunto de despertar, puede estar muy vulnerable, puede ser peligroso tanto para los habitantes de la casa, como para él mismo, reúne a sus guardianes, yo tratare de llegar lo más pronto posible para aclarar algunas cosas.  
Cuida de mi nieto mientras, confió en ti Reborn.

Timoteo di Vongola"

¿Qué era lo que le iba a pasar a su alumno que podía ser tan peligroso?, y ¿Qué secretos tendría la sangre del heredero Vongola?, esas y más preguntas sin respuesta realmente lo frustraban. 

Sus guardianes no tardarían en llegar, se tendrían que quedar toda esa semana a hacer guardia acompañándolo por cualquier riesgo que pudiera traer.

Mientras tanto, Tsuna subió a su habitación y se dedicó a tratar de hacer los deberes de la escuela, pero cuando estaba leyendo el segundo problema se sintió un poco mareado, llevaba así unos días, mareos, dolores de cabeza, y a veces sentía que alguien le susurraba al oído. No quería alarmar a nadie, así que lo dejo pasar.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando pasar a un alvino, que fue directamente a donde se encontraba su jefe.

\- ¡Decimo!, me quedare con usted lo que sea necesario- grito con mucho entusiasmo, con un puño levantado.

-Gokudera, no esperaba que vinieras- dijo el castaño volteando a ver a su autoproclamada mano derecha. Gokudera vio al décimo un poco más pálido de lo usual, esto le preocupo y le hizo tomar más enserio lo que Reborn le dijo a él y a los demás guardianes hacia menos de una hora.  
Una hora antes

-Dame-Tsuna no está del todo bien, no lo podemos dejar salir de la residencia Sawada, lo vigilaremos y lo cuidaran- Se oía la voz de Reborn a través del celular, era una conversación compartida con los demás guardianes.

Cuando sonaron los teléfonos móviles, cada uno de los amigos y guadianés del Décimo se encontraban haciendo otras cosas. 

Gokudera Hayato estaba en ese entonces ordenando algunas dinamitas por tamaño, viendo nuevas maneras de defensa, mientras que Yamamoto Takeshi estaba ayudando a su viejo a preparar sushi de un encargo muy grande, Kyoya Hibari vigilaba a su adorada escuela desde el techo, entrenando en el club de box se encontraba Ryohei Sasagawa y por último, pero no menos importante, Chrome Dokuro ella estaba comprando comida en el supermercado.

\- ¡¿Qué le ocurre al Decimo Reborn?!- El guardián de la tormenta estaba alerta, estaba dispuesto a dejar lo que estaba haciendo para ir donde su adorado jefe.

-Se quedarán en la residencia Sawada 2 semanas, le explicare lo demás cuando vengan aquí- dijo Reborn, que, a pesar de tener la voz de un bebé, se notaba la seriedad del asunto.

-Sera otro juego interesante del niño, no tardare mucho en llegar- después de decir esto Yamamoto colgó sin dar oportunidad a que alguien le contestara.

\- ¡ESTO SERA EXTREMO! GOLPEARE A CUALQUIERA QUE SE ATREVA A ACERCARSE A SAWADA- lo dicho anteriormente dejo sordos por unos segundos a los demás que restaban en la conversación.

-No seas estúpido cabeza de césped, estaré ahi lo más rápido posible- Gokudera abandono la conversación después de decir esto al igual que Ryohei ignorando el insulto.

-Estaré cerca, solo quiero una pelea contigo bebé- y sin más, el terror de Namimori colgó su teléfono y se acostó en el techo de la escuela pensando en lo grave que era el asunto.  
-Llegare pronto- contesto Chrome, que a lo largo de toda la conversación solo se dedicó a oír.

-Se precavida Chrome, realmente no se a que nos enfrentaremos- respondió él ex-arcobaleno para dejar el teléfono.

Chrome sabía a qué se refería el tutor de su jefe y tan pronto dejo la conversación con sus compañeros, mando un mensaje de texto al que alguna vez fue un dolor de cabeza para Tsuna y sus amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto.
> 
> Las frases de hasta arriba, prometo que tendrán más sentido mientras avanza la historia.
> 
> Tratare de ir mejorando con el tiempo, y quiero agradecerles sus comentarios han sido de mucha ayuda. Subiré los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda.
> 
> *Chrome le dice boss o jefe a Tsuna, pero preferí el primero, se escucha mas pro, así como Gokudera le dice Judaime o Décimo, pero igual se me hace más fácil escribir Decimo, si quieren que lo cambie o que aclare alguna otra cosa, déjenmelo saber en los comentarios.*
> 
> Los quiere Fericii.


End file.
